walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Delta (Video Game)
The Delta are a group of raiders first encountered in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead'': The Final Season. They serve as the primary antagonists of "Suffer The Children". They are currently at war with another unknown group up North. Post-Apocalypse The group formed some point after the outbreak. A woman named Lilly, who had previosly been the leader of another small group of surviors, joined the Delta. Her original group could of chosen to abandon her or let her stay only for her to leave anyway. A while after Lilly had joined the group they discovered Ericson's Boarding School, a community of children led by a boy called Marlon. They convinced him to hand over some of their memebers in exchange for not attacking them. According to James the Delta is currently at war with an unknown group and are capturing and forcing other survivors, predominantly children, to fight for them in this war. "Suffer The Children" The Delta are first seen when members Lilly and Abel finds and ambushes Clementine and Alvin Jr. in the woods after their exile from the boarding school. Despite Clementine disarming Abel, Lilly sneaks up from behind and holds her at gunpoint, enabling Abel to knock down and disarm Clementine. Lilly proceeded to pin Clementine's neck down with her boot. Abel then bashes down AJ with his shotgun when he attempts to intervene, and begins to twist and nearly break his arm, even threatening to bash his head open unless Clem helps them capture the school. Abel then demands where Marlon was only for Clementine to reveal his death. However, upon realizing who she was, Lilly let her go and allowed Clementine to stand. Telling Abel they had "history", she tried to convince Clementine to join the Delta only for Violet and Louis to arrive, distracting Lilly and Abel so Clementine and Alvin Jr. could escape. However, as they fled, Abel shoots AJ in the abdomen with a round of buckshot, injuring him greatly. Abel and Lilly continued to pursue them, but lost them when a herd of walkers arrived, and they returned to their group to prepare for their attack on the school. Two weeks later, bringing more members of their group, Abel and Lilly attacked the boarding school, intending to kidnap all of the children. However the children caught them by surprise by seeting up totems poles of walker heads as well as table barricades and signs. The raiders expected them to put up little resistance but when Lilly tried to trick a memeber of the children into coming with her, Tenn, she was blown over by a explosion caused by two of the other children, Willy and Mitch, who had snuck past and set up a makeshift bomb in one of Delta's cages. Lilly, in a fit of rage ordered her group to "Kill who you have to, take the rest!". In the ensuing chaos Yonatan is killed when pursuing Clementine, she activates a trap that impales him with a wood log trap or crushes him with a duffel bag filled with bricks shortly after entering the main building. Abel orders Sullene to chase Clementine but she is incapacitated by being pinned to a wall by a falling chair, also by Clementine. Abel becomes angry exclaiming he told Lilly that Clementine wouldn't cooperate. He then engages her in a brutal fight along with AJ in the headmaster's office. He was intending to kill the both of them, but is severely wounded during the fight, suffering a multitude of injuries, such as his eye getting stabbed by Clementine and AJ impaling his foot with a fire poker. The fight ends with Clementine pushing Abel of a balcony however he grabs hold of her and gets her to fall too, his leg broken during a fall and Clementine is knocked out. Clemetine awakes from her fall quickly to find Abel screaming in pain from a broken leg and Lilly standing above them, Lilly attempts to shoot her but hesitates because of their past together. Just before Lilly is able to shoot Violet or Louis tackles her before she pulls the trigger, sending the bullet wild. Clem attempts to help Violet/Louis but Abel pulls her back down, Clementine attacks Abel once more by kicking him in the face breaking his nose in the process. Rosie comes out of knowhere and jumps on him and biting his arm making him finaly loose his grip on Clem. By the time Abel is beaten Lilly already overpowered Violet/Louis and got Sullene to start draging them to their last remaining cage. Hearing the commotion the battle has causeda large number of walkers pore in through the damaged front gate. Clem has to make a choice whether to save Violet/Louis from Sullene or the other one respectively who is fighting Dorian nearby. Whichever one isn't saved will be thrown into the remaining cage. Seeing the approaching walkers Lilly kills the few in her way towards the gate before calling the rest of the Delta to fall back, she smashes a Molatav infront of the main gate and gives Clementine one final look before retreating back into the wood. Abel was left behind by the other raiders due to his injuries, and is taken prisoner by the kids, where they handcuff him to the flagpole. The kids intend to interrogate him regarding the whereabouts of his group's headquarters. Despite their failed attempt in kidnapping all of the kids, the Delta were still able to kidnap three of the kids, Omar, Aasim, and Violet/Louis (Determinant) but accidentally killed one, Mitch, when he attempted to attack Lilly. "Broken Toys" The Delta will appear in this episode. Members *Lilly (Recruiter and Soldier) *Dorian (Soldier) *Sullene (Soldier) *Minerva (Soldier, Assumed) *''Abel'' (Supply Runner and Soldier) *''Yonatan (Soldier)'' *Numorus other Unmamed Memebers Prisoners *Omar *Aasim *Violet (Determinant) *Louis (Determinant) *''Sophie'' Deaths *Sophie - Unknown causes. *Yonatan - Killed in a trap activated by Clementine, he is either impaled by a swinging log or crushed by a duffle bag full of bricks. *Abel - Accidentally pushed off a balcony by Clementine and is then stabbed in the head to avoid reanimation. Killed Victims *Justin *Therissa *Jasper *Erin *Joey *Maddie *Lamar *Alex *Dewey *Trey *Stephanie *Mitch (Caused; Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" Category:The Delta Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Video Game